


Between a Scarecrow and a Cherry Blossom

by LolaLot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a peek in the lives of Kakashi and Sakura, from their first kiss to their last days together. Each chapter focuses on one particular moment of their peculiar relationship along with their thoughts on it, years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_The First of Many_ **

_Number 1_

_The memory of their first kiss remained fresh in his mind; clear like crystal no matter how many years had passed. The exchange had been short and sweet. Beauty was a fleeting luxury, after all._

_For some reason, Sakura had decided to offer him a Valentine's gift. He had been aware she had offered them to Naruto and Sai aswell, but the intention puzzled him nonetheless. When White Day rolled around and tradition dictated he should return the favor. In truth, he didn't want to. Why exchange presents when they did not reflect the meaning behind the holiday?_

_Yet, he still opted to buy her marshmallows. Why? Because on his side, his affection for Sakura had long developed past friendship._

_And so, a moment after the sky had turned black, he appeared on her windowsill. With his trademark smile, he greeted her through the glass, patiently waiting for the young woman to open it._

_"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here so late?" Sakura inquired as she pulled the window open._

_"It isn't past midnight, is it?" He let out, blinking. Had he really waited so long after the sun had set?_

_"Yes, you dummy. It's almost half past midnight." She chuckled as she pointed at the clock that hung on the wall behind her._

_He was never on time, even when he meant to be._

_"Ah, please forgive me, Sakura-chan." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I was supposed to give you this for White Day, but I guess I'm a little late now." As he finished his sentence, he retrieved the small package that he'd carried in his pocket._

_He extended his hand and his heartbeat picked up, suddenly alerting him to how anxious he truly felt. It wasn't much, but he hoped she would like it._

_"Marshmallows?" Sakura excaimed as she lifted the lid and peeked inside the small container._

_"Um, yes." He answered as he stared at the floor, wishing he'd chosen something different now. "I'm sorry, I know it isn't much. You know I'm not very good with these things."_

_When he looked back up at his teammate to gauge her reaction, he wondered if his eye was playing tricks on him. Was the smile on her lips true, really so bright?_

_"I'm so happy." The girl let out. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."_

_Then it happened. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his masked one. Even if the kiss was unexpected and left him stunned, he enjoyed every moment of it. And before he knew it, she'd shut the window and curtains, leaving to stare at the dark-colored cloth as his mind ran wild with all kinds of thoughts._

_To this very day, the couple still laughed as they reminisced of times long gone, whether it be of this kiss or the many that followed. Somehow, an act as simple as handing out stupid gifts had led to an impromptu kiss; which in turn led to a relationship that neither had imagined could ever happen. The path to happiness was strange, complicated one._


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Moment_ **

_Number Two_

_"Happy birthday, Kakashi." Sakura whispered as she lay entangled with her husband, enjoying a lazy morning with him. It wasn't every day that they got to sleep in._

_"It's not my birthday." Kakashi grumbled, eyes still stubbornly closed. Growing a year older had lost its appeal a long, long time ago. Now it sounded like a clock's ticking, a countdown to an event he didn't desire to ponder over._

_"Of course it is, dummy." The kunoichi chastised with a playful slap to his naked chest. "You're sixty today."_

_"Are you sure it's not thirty?" The Copy Nin sighed while rolling onto his side. He pulled his lover closer against him, stroking her paling hair. Thirty had been a nice age. Old enough to be respected, but still too young to experience the aches and pains that came with age._

_"Stop messing around." Sakura chuckled as she placed an affectionate kiss on his shoulder. "The Hokage already offered you to retire. If you feel that old, then you should accept."_

_True. Five years ago, he had been offered his retirement. Yet, with his wife still on active duty, he couldn't find it in himself to indulge. Even if he'd worked since such an early age and thoroughly deserved to enjoy his old days in peace, he preferred to remain in the work force. He might not have had the stamina and endurance he did at twenty, but he was still a fearsome enemy._

_And of course, he couldn't let his beloved cherry blossom go out on missions all alone, fearing for her life until she returned._

_"I love you, Sakura." Kakashi breathed out, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger woman._

_"I love you too, Kakashi."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bubble Gum_ **

_Number Three_

_It was very discreet, but Sakura was convinced. Her ex-sensei's jaw was moving. The annoying up and down motion hadn't stopped for the last twenty minutes. Having to stay hidden in a ditch on the side of the road, covered with bushes and various greenery was already grating on her nerves, but the sight of his continous movement only made it worse._

_"What are you doing?" Sakura ground out, eyeing him suspiciously._

_"What do you mean?" He replied as he threw her a curious glance, surprised by the sudden interrogation._

_"Sensei, are you chewing gum?" The kunoichi exclaimed, voice shushed since they were nonetheless hiding._

_"No." He lied, looking towards the road once more._

_"What flavor?" The younger girl inquired as she poked his thigh, where his pocket was. Maybe he still had some left._

_"Bubble gum." Kakashi replied casually with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"Why bubble gum?" Sakura asked, blinking quickly. That wasn't the variety she had expected._

_"Well," he started, gazing at her. "I wanted to chew on something pink, but I doubt you'd offer your hair."_

_This was the last time she would ever ask why he did something._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fish_ **

_Number Four_

_This was a memory that Kakashi was still fond of, decades later. How did you forget such an event? It made him want to laugh, made him want to cry and many, many other things... How did this girl affect him so much?_

_Well, this was it. They'd finally moved in together. Today was a special day, Sakura had insisted on saying when they made their way to the market. This was their first time filling the fridge of their brand-new apartment. Neither had been able to agree on which home to move into, so they had compromised and found an entirely different solution._

_And now, Sakura stood in front of a fish stall, gawking at the tuna there. Her eyes shifted between the price displayed above them and the fish several times, before she turned to him._

_"Let's buy one!" She exclaimed enthusiastically._

_"Sakura..." Kakashi muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't you think a fifteen-foot long fish a bit too much for two people who are barely ever at home?"_

_"We'll freeze it." She tried to convince him, crossing her arms on her chest. "It's on sale, it's only fifteen percent of the original price, we're saving a bunch of money!"_

_"Sakura, the only way it won't go to waste is if we eat all of it." He retorted, slightly annoyed that she would be so attracted by such a ridiculous deal. "If you eat all that, you'll get fat."_

_"I'll what?" Sakura asked evenly._

_Realizing what he had just said, Kakashi stiffened and waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing, nothing, Sakura-chan!"_

_Before he could react, Sakura had picked up one of the tunas and swung it at his head, effectively slapping him with a fish and sending him flying into another stall._

_Well, he should have known better._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Star_ **

_Number Five_

_Life was an assemblage of various events and people that were unpredictable. Kakashi knew it. Yet, he still tried to control everything. Perhaps because things tended to get out of hand if he didn't. Still, sometimes, the best moments of his life were triggered by actions completely out of his control; actions that forced him to act himself._

_For once, he could thank Naruto for being such an idiot._

_"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! Me and Sasuke are going to go spar, bye!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Sasuke by the collar out of the clearing where their camp was set up. The Uchiha looked creeped out, even though his body remained limp._

_Kakashi desperately wanted to protest and force them to stay. He hadn't been alone with Sakura since their kiss on White day. No matter how hard he tried, no valid argument formed in his mind._

_"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, certainly noticing the distraught look on his face._

_"Yes," he replied simply, though he avoided meeting her gaze._

_"Is it because of the other night?" she whispered, nibbling on her thumb._

_Kakashi remained silent, unsure of what to say. Should he admit he had more than enjoyed the kiss? Her motive was still unclear to him, so making a decision was near impossible._

_"I'm sorry," Sakura sighed, running a hand through her pink tresses. "It was stupid to think that you would--"_

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in the distance, enthusiastic as always. "Shooting stars!"_

_As they both looked up to witness the unusual phenomenon, Sakura's interrupted sentence replayed in his mind. She was to stupid to think that he would what? While he watched the light of one of the stars disappear, it dawned on him. To say that if Naruto hadn't told them about the stars, he might have missed it._

_"Sakura," he called softly, tone confident. "You're the star of my world."_


End file.
